


Pour un nouveau monde

by Sushivore



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushivore/pseuds/Sushivore
Summary: Que dire à part que je suis déprimée?





	Pour un nouveau monde

_Héhohéhohé_

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ma planète_

_Les hommes ont perdu la tête_

_Tu sais ils vont tout casser_

_On n'est pas aidé_

_Mon dieu que les grands sont bêtes_

Rhaegar, les yeux remplis de chagrin et de douleur, regarda son beau pays, son beau Westeros, partir en fumée sous la violence de la guerre qui le ravageait.

Il n'avait pas voulu cela... Était-ce donc un crime que d'aimer une femme ici? Quelle injustice....

Une petite main se glissa dans la sienne et il baissa les yeux pour rencontrer le regard confiant de Lyanna Stark.

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, tremblante.

-Ensemble, murmura la jeune femme, ce que confirma son époux d'un hochement de tête tandis qu'ils observaient les dégâts que leur amour avait causé.

_Héhohéhohé_

_Pourquoi tant de courbettes_

_Et de sourires malhonnêtes_

_Tu sais_

_Vouloir arriver_

_Toujours le premier_

_Ça les rends analphabètes_

Dégouté, Viserys observa Illyrio alors que ce dernier s'inclinait devant lui, un sourire tout sauf sincère aux lèvres.

Il avait beau être naïf et manipulable, il voyait en cet homme toute la noirceur et l'avidité qui le poussait à héberger deux Targaryen perdus.

-Pauvre fou, gronda le jeune homme avant de se détourner.

Daenerys hocha la tête et lui emboîta le pas, leurs beaux yeux mauves remplis d'amertume.

Seuls, abandonnés de tous, scrutés par les riches de cette contrée, les deux derniers dragons n'en pouvaient plus.

_Je veux voir flotter aux vent_

_Un drapeau cent fois plus grand_

_Que le château de ces vaniteux_

_...La liberté en chantant_

Eddard observa d'un oeil froid Port-Real qui se rapprochait.

Tout ici était trop doré, trop riche. Il n'aimait pas cet affichage de richesses. Il n'aimait pas ses habitants. Et surtout, il n'aimait pas l'idée d'y vivre un seul instant.

Mais il était trop tard pour faire demi tour, il espérait seulement ne pas s'être jeté dans la gueule du lion.

_Donnez-moi du bleu_

_Pour dessiner d'autres cieux_

_En rouge et blanc_

_J'inventerai le printemps_

_Pour un nouveau monde_

_Pour un nouveau monde_

Loras regarda le corps étendu de Renly, les yeux débordants de larmes.

-Il était le meilleur d'entre eux, balbutia le jeune chevalier en prenant la main froide de son amant dans la sienne.

-Sa mémoire vivra à travers toi, répondit sa soeur en le serrant dans ses bras. Nous le vengerons mon frère, je te le promets.

_Ecrire l'histoire_

_Dans les couleurs de l'espoir_

_Pour un nouveau monde_

Daenerys sourit à Drogo, leurs yeux remplis de joie et d'amour.

La lourde main du grand Khal se posa respectueusement sur son ventre encore plat, son regard de jais plein de promesses d'avenir.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé, seulement ce regard de confiance et d'affection.

_Héhohéhohé_

_Les aristos s'entêtent_

_A ne laisser que des miettes_

_Assez_

_Faut pas trop pousser_

_Ils vont nous plumer_

_On n'est pas des alouettes_

Joffrey eut un sourire cruel en observant le peuple mourant de faim aux portes du Donjon Rouge.

-Tuez les! Tuez les tous! hurla subitement le jeune homme en regardant les miséreux essayer d'échapper à ses soldats d'élite. Montrez leur le respect! Forcez les à plier le genou devant leur souverain incontesté!

_Héhohéhohé_

_Tous les fous font la fête_

_Sous le feu des baïonnettes_

_Assez_

_Des poules et des coqs_

_Basse-cour en toc_

_Il est temps que ça s'arrête_

Jon et Tormund observèrent d'un œil sceptique Winterfell.

-C'est laid, commenta platement le grand rouquin avant de se détourner. Vous protégez vraiment un tas de gravats remplis d'ingrats? Ridicule.

Le bâtard ne pût que hocher la tête avant de le suivre.

_Je veux voir danser enfin_

_L'étendard des moins que rien_

_Sur le château de ces vaniteux_

_...La liberté en chantant_

Ramsay eut un sourire presque tendre en regardant les habitants de Winterfell vaquer à leurs occupations.

-De bâtard je deviens Gouverneur du Nord. De prince tu devins chose. Amusant non? roucoula le jeune homme en se retournant.

Theon ne put qu'acquiescer, les larmes aux yeux, terrifié à l'idée de démentir son maitre.

_Donnez-moi du bleu_

_Pour dessiner d'autres cieux_

_En rouge et blanc_

_J'inventerai le printemps_

_Pour un nouveau monde_

_Pour un nouveau monde_

Arya saisit les rennes du cheval et bondit agilement dessus, déterminée, une seule idée en tête.

-Je vais tuer la reine, gronda la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers la sortie de de Port-Real.

_Ecrire l'histoire_

_Dans les couleurs de l'espoir_

_Pour un nouveau monde_

_Donnez-moi du bleu_

_Pour dessiner d'autres cieux_

_En rouge et blanc_

_J'inventerai le printemps_

_Pour un nouveau monde_

_Pour un nouveau_

_Donnez-moi du bleu_

_Pour dessiner d'autres cieux_

_En rouge et blanc_

_J'inventerai le printemps_

_Pour un nouveau monde_

_Pour un nouveau monde_

_Ecrire l'histoire_

_Dans les couleurs de l'espoir_

_Pour un nouveau monde (nouveau monde, nouveau monde...)_

Robb, Talisa et Theon regardaient ce que devenait Westeros.

-C'est triste, chuchota le jeune roi en regardant le désastre qu'était devenu leur maison.

-Je me demande qui va gagner, grogna Theon, l'air indifférent.

Un appel les fit soudain se retourner.

Eddard et Catelyn leur faisaient signe de loin.

-Venez, nous allons chasser!

Les trois adultes hochèrent la tête et les rejoignirent en souriant, libérés à jamais de la douleur et de la peur par la mort.

-Je suis sûre qu'ils sauront faire les bons choix, affirma, confiante, la douce Talisa en fermant les yeux.


End file.
